


La Vie En Rose

by SpicyReyes



Series: Why Do Fools Fall In Love? [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Wholesome Love And Support, low-key sluttiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyReyes/pseuds/SpicyReyes
Summary: Connor and Hank learn to navigate their new relationship.





	La Vie En Rose

**Author's Note:**

> i have more plot ideas for this series but, first, some gay shit  
> also the response these stories are getting is killing me ;u; you guys are the best ily

Connor’s skin was different. 

Hank noticed it right away, but chalked it up to contrast at first. He’d seen Connor without his skin, so of course the re-generated features would seem different. 

The further on the day went, though, the more Hank was sure it wasn’t just his imagination.

When he woke, head still buried in Connor’s shoulder, it had been a stray observation. When he accepted his cup of coffee with the lightest of kisses, it was an idle wondering. 

By the time they were sitting across from each other at their desks in the police station, Hank watching Connor thumb through sheets of recent homicides, it was an almost obsessive certainty. Something was different.

He waited until lunch, sitting in the little cafe area of the station, to bring it up. 

“Okay, I give up,” he said. “What did you change?”

“Pardon?” Connor asked, with an innocent smile that confirmed that he had  _ absolutely _ done something. 

“Your face,” Hank said. “I know something’s different, but I can’t place it.”

Connor hummed, turning his attention back to the book he’d brought to read while Hank ate. “I don’t know what you mean, Hank. I look exactly the same.”

Hank squinted at the android, leaning forward slightly for a closer look. Connor’s lips twitched with the effort of restraining an amused smile, and Hank was going to have to be careful not to let his partner turn into a prankster. 

Connor’s eyes were the same warm brown they always were, so that was out. The skin tone seemed the same, even if Hank had no way to check. His facial structure hadn’t changed at all, still conforming to the plastic skeleton beneath, and there were no news scars or markings.

...Wait.

“You,” Hank said, slowly, “added more freckles.”

“That was fast,” Connor said, looking pleased as he turned his attention fully onto Hank. “I thought it would take you longer to figure it out.”

Hank remembered talking to Connor in the kitchen about his appearance, and making a throwaway comment about liking Connor’s freckles. 

The android had taken that compliment, and regenerated his skin to reflect it. 

“Can you make your skin look like anything?” Hank asked, curious. 

“No.” Connor gestured to his cheeks. “I can change minor details of my skin, or make moderate shifts in my hair color. Some models have full customization abilities, but my appearance didn’t need to be flexible. The skin details were, I believe, made to accomodate any markings I would need to fake to infiltrate a society of deviants, should such a situation arise.”

“So they gave you the power to make yourself tattoos,” Hank filled in. “And you used that to up your freckle count.”

“Correct.”

Hank shook his head, sitting back in his chair, huffing out a small laugh. “You’re something else, Connor.”

“Do you like it?” Connor asked. “You said you liked them, yesterday.”

“I do like them,” Hank said. “But you don’t have to change the way you look for my sake. I liked you fine how you were.” 

Connor gave him a playfully exasperated look. “I know I don’t  _ have  _ to. I like the way you react when I do things you like, though.”

Hank wondered if that was intended to be an innuendo. Going by the fact that Connor  _ immediately  _ returned to his book, Hank was leaning toward ‘yes.’

Dear God, he’d created a monster. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Connor’s head dropped back against Hank’s shoulder where he was leaning into the man’s chest, the two pressed together comfortably on the couch as they watched the latest of the movies Hank wanted the android to see. This one was a very old movie about artificial intelligence, created when such things were only just starting to be conceptualized. 

Occasionally, Hank would nudge Connor’s calf with his foot or drum his fingers against the android’s arm, asking questions about the accuracy of the film’s depiction of androids. 

For the most part, the AI of the movie were like a childishly simplified interpretation of a real android, with significant creative liberty taken on its functions, giving Connor the impression movies like this one had been what sparked the idea that Kamski eventually turned into reality. 

At one point, the main character and an android were implied to be having off-screen sex, and Connor frowned at the screen.

“Given the modelling of the androids in this movie,” he said, “she had no reason to have the capability for sex.”

“Humanity has this habit,” Hank told him. “When we build something new, we either end up giving it guns or tits. Robots were unfortunate enough to get both.” 

Connor considered that. “... _ I _ don’t have any built-in weapons.”

“You  _ are  _ a built-in weapon,” Hank replied. “You’ve got some kind of gymnastic ninja shit going on. A gun would just be overkill.” He poked Connor’s shoulder. “I also notice you don’t say anything about the tits. You hiding another ‘feature’?”

“Android breasts are usually a small fatty layer over a solid structure, built into the frame.” Connor tipped his head, mulling it over. “I suppose I could produce very small ones, if I felt so inclined.”

“Not into it, huh?”

Connor shook his head. “I’m still not used to having anything between my legs from the last body modification. I’d rather not add anything new.” 

“Oh, good,” Hank said. “I was worried for a second you’d pull another ‘whatever you want, Hank.’”

“Do you  _ want  _ me to modify my chest?”

“Nope,” Hank said, holding Connor a little closer and patting one hand on his left pec. “I like you this way.” 

“Good.” Connor shifted, pressing a little more into Hank’s body. “...Hank, would you like to…?”

Hank tipped his head forward, pressing a kiss to the side of Connor’s neck, just under his jawline. “Mm?

“Do you…” Connor’s head slowly shifted to the side, exposing his neck further to Hank’s gentle trailing kisses. “Can we....”

“Use your words, Connor.”

Connor gave a frustrated sound, and simply went for it. “I want to have sex again.”

“There we go,” Hank celebrated. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Connor might have complained, had Hank not chosen that moment to drop his hand down and introduce the android to the functions of his newest addition to his anatomy.

Hank would have to remember that technique for silencing his partner in the future.

  
  
  
  
  


Normally, Connor ‘slept’ lying flat on his back, perfectly still, with Hank draped across him.

He was curious, though, about why Hank liked laying on him so much, and as such decided to reverse their positions that night. Head tucked into Hank’s shoulder, comfortably nestled against his lover, he had to admit he could see the appeal. 

“Well, hey,” Hank laughed lightly, running a hand up and down Connor’s back. “Felt cuddly, huh?”

“I wanted to try it,” Connor explained. 

“Yeah? What’s the verdict?”   
“I like it,” Connor declared. “Being close to you is always nice.”

“Yeah, well,” Hank said. “I hate to disappoint, but I can’t sleep on my back. We’re gonna have to move, at least a little.”

“Oh.”   
“Here,” Hank continued, nudging Connor’s side. “Turn over.”

Confused, but seeing no reason to distrust the command, Connor complied. 

As soon as he was on his other side, facing the wall, he felt Hank slot up against his back, hands coming around his waist to rest against his chest.

“There,” Hank said. “That’s better. Still good?”

“Still good,”  Connor confirmed. “Goodnight, Hank.”

“Night, Connor.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Did it just put that in its fucking  _ mouth?” _

Hank immediately looked up, searching for Connor, because there was no one else Reed could possibly mean. 

Sure enough, the android was holding one of the discarded gloves found on the crime scene, the edge of the wrist pinched between his fingers. As he watched, Connor squinted at it, before sticking his tongue back out and pressing it against the inner lining of the glove.

“Connor,” Hank called out. “What the fuck are you doing?”   
Connor turned wide eyes on him, tongue still against the fabric, looking like a child caught stealing. Carefully, he retracted his tongue, straightening as he defended his actions. “There is sweat on the inside of the glove I can use to identify the killer.”

“Okay, first of all,” Hank said. “Gross. Second,  _ warn people  _ before you go taste-testing evidence, Christ.”

“Sorry,” Connor said, the apology entirely and unrepentantly insincere. “If you are worried about the sanitation of my mouth, I have internal scrubbers, and I always make sure to run them thoroughly after I test samples.” 

“It’s still nasty, Connor,” Hank told him. “I’m buying you a fuckin’ toothbrush.”

“That would be less effective than-...”

“Don’t care,” Hank interrupted. “It’s for my peace of mind, Connor. Take pity on me, and stop putting stuff in your mouth.”

Connor’s quirked eyebrow was Hank’s only warning. “Anything at all? Are you sure that’s what you want?” 

Hank started to reply  _ yes, of course, obviously,  _ when he realized what Connor was implying. 

“That’s low,” he said. “Are you making me choose between kissing you and letting you lick blood off the floor?” 

“I was referencing oral sex, actually.”

Hank choked, suddenly  _ very  _ aware of the amount of officers around them at the crime scene. None of them  _ seemed  _ to be paying attention, but it was still highly uncomfortable. 

Their relationship wasn’t necessarily a secret, but it hadn’t come up in conversation, either. Hank didn’t really care how well it was received, but he’d rather leave jokes about his sex life for  _ after  _ the department had adjusted to the idea. 

The idea of his relationship, that was. Not the idea of his sex life. Which Connor seemed unfortunately inclined to share.

Hank had only been dating Connor for three days, and he was already in over his head.

  
  
  
  
  


Hank wasn’t drunk, but he was definitely feeling a nice buzz, and that made it a lot harder to talk himself out of the whim once it came to him. 

The opening notes of the soft jazz song he’d put on filled the room, and he turned to Connor, hand extended. 

“Dance with me,” he said. “Or, can androids not dance?”

“I’ve never tried,” Connor said, “but I understand it in theory.”

“Eh, fuck that.” Hank took Connor’s hand, hauling him up off the couch and pulling him in close, holding him tight and starting to sway with the music. “Not real dancing. Like this. Just...feeling it.”

“I  _ feel  _ you are going to make yourself nauseous,” Connor informed him. “This particular lesson could wait until you were not intoxicated.” 

“I’m fine,” Hank assured him. “I promise we’ll go to bed soon, too. I just wanted to dance, first.”

“Alright,” Connor said, hands settling against Hank’s arms. “Let’s dance.”

Their gentle sway was hardly a dance at all, but Hank held Connor flush against his chest, and dipped his chin down just a touch to bring their lips together in a soft kiss, and neither one could be anything less than happy in the moment.

  
  
  
  
  


“Connor,” Hank ventured. “I’ve told you how important you are to me, right?”

“Yes,” Connor confirmed. 

“You’re family to me.”

“You told me.”

“The most important person in my life, actually.”

“Hank,” Connor said, turning over in bed and pressing a kiss against Hank’s brow. “You are drunk. Go to sleep.”

“I’m just tryin’ to…”

“I know,” Connor said. “I love you, too, Hank. Now  _ rest.”  _

“Oh,” Hank murmured, as Connor settled back into his arms. “...Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Hank.”

“...I love you.”

“I love you, too. Go to  _ sleep.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> connor, the first android thot


End file.
